Everything
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: Landon brings Jamie somewhere out of town... songfic, based on the book btw..


More or less based on the book instead of the movie because I did not like the latter.  
  
"Everything"  
  
Find me here  
  
speak to me  
  
I want to feel you  
  
I need to hear you  
  
The wind whipped softly at her hair, flapping the silky brown tresses against the whispering midnight breeze as she surveyed the view below her- the city with its faint building lights glinting in multi-colors, the busy car-infested streets illuminated by lampposts. She smiled softly, an almost imperceptible tear clinging to her delicate eyelashes, as she turned to him in mute gratitude. The words escaped her lips as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist as if protecting such a fragile china doll. The stars were beautiful that evening, silver painted like crystalline diamonds in the velvety night sky, intricately grotesque in contrast with the pale moon. She knew she'd never forget that memory for it will be forever imprinted in her mind even if she'd lose grasp of life.  
  
You are the light  
  
that is leading me  
  
to the place where  
  
I find peace again  
  
"Do you like it?" There was his soft voice again, a low raspy garble that sliced through the silence but even without turning around, she could sense the smile tugging at his own lips. This was his present to her. Her heart pulsed beneath the palm of his hand as he hugged her to his chest, awaiting her answer and his calloused fingers splayed against her front, slightly brushing against her chest. "I wanted you to see the view." He continued. Her silence confirmed his contentment.  
  
You are the strength  
  
that keeps me walking  
  
you are the hope  
  
that keeps me trusting  
  
"Maybe when we're married Jamie," Landon jested playfully. "We'll have the kids see the view out in the city too. You know. We'll have three or four children playing about the grass with your hair and my eyes, and you'll be my darling little wife preparing me breakfast and dinner and I'll rub your shoulders when you're tired... I like the set-up, do you?" She wanted to cry though it betrayed her faith so much, and such a sweet gesture promising of more affection shattered her reserve into splinters at her feet. She wanted to tell him, maybe scream for him to stop the influx of his love, yet she was so afraid of losing him, hurting him, if not so terrified of the fleeting emotion venturing in her hear. Was it really the Lord's plan for Landon and she to fall in love? She didn't want to know.  
  
You are the life to my soul  
  
you are my purpose  
  
you are everything  
  
Landon frowned slightly but masked his disappointment by feigning a small smile. "Hey, I was just kidding, Jamie." He whispered in her ear. "Nothing to be worried about. I'm sure your father wouldn't mind if I said that." She looked back at him, in one of those rare moments that she found her fear of dying, loving dissipating into the confines of the back of her mind. "If it's the Lord's Plan, then so shall it be." She tried to smile, but failed and instead a lone tear made its way down her cheek and Landon wiped it away with his finger, careful not to hurt Jamie any further. He kicked himself mentally for saying such things about commitment and marriage. But what Jamie said filtered into his mind, inculcated there to cause him reason to ponder beneath its vagueness. Did Jamie want to marry him?  
  
Of course not, He chuckled to himself. It was impossible! Perhaps a trick of ambiguity or the night-yes the night, lulling him possibly to sleep.  
  
In shame, he looked away and let go of Jamie as he took a brief gander at the view below them but the dotted orange-yellow lights in the darkness seemed so entrancing he found himself staring down. The wind blew at his face, an abrupt change of the atmosphere and he shut his eyes, savoring the wind's kiss. With Jamie, he didn't to feel out of place.  
  
He felt at peace with the Reverend's daughter, though how odd it might seem. They didn't need the word anymore, or the falseness of stereotypical relationships-there was just pure, unadulterated love coalescing from years of indifference of both beings.  
  
And how can I  
  
stand here with you  
  
and not be moved by you  
  
would you tell me  
  
how could it be  
  
any better than this  
  
Landon had to admit, never would he in a million years think of dating Jamie Sullivan, the almost ethereal daughter of the town's Baptist minister, and yet there he was, spending time with Jamie not out of pity because the other kids in school said things behind her back because of her religious upbringing and almost singularity, but because he enjoyed it-he wanted to be with this girl even if she didn't so much resemble any bombshell blonde actress whosoever. Jamie possessed her own beauty in and out, and Landon couldn't be more awed at how special this girl was, at how she seemed to be an angel sent to correct the flaws of his life. He loved her. It was palpable and sheer.  
  
You calm the storms  
  
you give me rest  
  
you hold me in your hands  
  
you won't let me fall  
  
When Jamie turned to him, she was smiling. "Thank you, Landon." She said softly. "I will always remember this." Landon held her hand, took it in his as he pulled her to a hug, kissing her forehead in the process. "I love you Jamie Sullivan." He murmured into the feminine scent of her hair. "And I won't let you go forever." He didn't know. Jamie never had the courage to tell him what she was supposed to-perhaps it could wait in time.  
  
You still my heart  
  
and you take my breath away  
  
would you take me in  
  
would you take me deeper now?  
  
'cause you're all I want  
  
you are all I need  
  
you are everything  
  
everything  
  
"I love you as well, Landon Carter." Jamie replied, wishing the heaviness in her heart would disappear but it didn't and all she could do was immerse herself in the memory of Landon's arms around her, his lips soft and moist on her head; she knew that when it was all over-the life, dreams and love- this surreal memory would play within her mind. Because she loved Landon, and it would be torment to see him in the arms of another. Maybe the Lord's Plan was for her to experience love before death after all, and without heartbreak. Jamie shut her eyes in bitter regret. Landon might not want to know anyway. It was safer that way.  
A Walk To Remember= Nicholas Sparks Lyrics in Italic= Lifehouse  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
